Anna Gilroy
|image = Anna.jpg |full name = Anna Gilroy |alias = |age = 16 |gender = Female |species = Dark Witch Demon (temporary) |eyes = Brown |hair = Black |residence = Hecate Hall |occupation = Student |status = Alive |family= |relationships = |friends = Elodie Parris † Chaston Burnett Holly Mitchell † |first appearance = Hex Hall |last appearance = Spell Bound}} Anna Gilroy is a dark witch who was sent to Hecate Hall when a spell of hers made a boy in her English class turn into a rat. Biography Early Life She is best friends with Elodie Parris and Chaston Burnett. The three girls also participated in a Demon rising ritual that killed their fellow coven member Holly Mitchell, which caused them to have to look for a new member. Hex Hall Sophie first meets Chaston along with Anna and Elodie when the three girls try to convince Sophie to join their dark witch coven, alerting Sophie to the fact she was a dark witch. Elodie lets it slip about Holly and they end up telling Sophie that Holly used to be a member of their coven until Jenna killed her. Sophie laughs at that, not believing Jenna killed anyone. Even though Elodie reconsiders her decision to have Sophie join, Chaston and Anna want her to since a four member coven made the coven strong. Sophie tries to leave, but the girls use their magic to try and scare her into joining. She still declines, and the other girls leave. Later that day, Chaston, Anna, and Elodie visit Sophie in her room during lights out, telling her they had come to induct her into their coven. Sophie tells them she already said she didn't want to do it, but Chaston tells if she accepted, the ritual would begin and Sophie could back out whenever she wanted. Sophie finally accepts and the four go to Elodie and Anna's room. There, they start the ritual, but Sophie backs out after hearing about the spells that got them sent to Hecate. A week and a half later, the three girls befriend Sophie again while going to Defense and Chaston tells her it was okay she didn't want to join them. They apologize and ask if Sophie wanted to be friends, and she agrees. They then began talking about Vanderlyden, the Defense teacher, and Elodie tells her that if she ever got in trouble to just compliment Vanderlyden's tattoos. Sophie ends up finding herself in a tight spot with Vanderlyden, so she takes Elodie's advice only to get cellar duty with Archer Cross for the rest of the semester. Two days later, after her first cellar duty, Sophie goes to take a bath and finds Chaston in a tub full of pink water. She sees Chaston was bleeding from two puncture wounds below her jaw. When the girls catch hold of what is going on, Elodie and Anna are seen holding each other and sniffling. A week later, Sophie is walking back to her room when she hears Anna speaking to Elodie about Archer and Sophie spending more time together. The two girls also talk about the All Hallows Eve Ball. A week after this event, the assignment for Ms. East's class is to transform a dummy into their dress for the All Hallows Eve Ball. After one of her many attempts, she hears Elodie and Anna laugh at her dress. Anna's dress for the ball is black with purple trim and a short train. At the ball a week later, Elodie is led by Mrs. Casnoff and Anna from the ballroom after experiencing trouble breathing because of her dress. Some time later, Elodie rushes back in the room and yells, saying she believed Anna was dead. Personality Physical description Anna is an African American girl. Sophie describes her as being prettier than Chaston, but not as "lovely" as Elodie. She is also shorter than Sophie. Abilities and skills Trivia Category:Female characters Category:Witches